Canada
Canada is a North American country consisting of ten provinces and three territories. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean, and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Canada is the world's second-largest country by total area, and its common border with the United States is the world's longest land border. Information The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to Britain in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy, culminating in the Canada Act 1982. Government Canada is a federal state governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state. The country Prime Minister is currently Justin Trudeau. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. As of 2011, it has a population of approximately 33.4 million. Canada's economy is one of the world's largest and is reliant upon its natural resources and trade, particularly with the United States with which it also has a long and complex relationship. Per capita income is the world's ninth highest. It is a member of the G7, G8, G20, NATO, OECD, WTO, Commonwealth of Nations, Francophonie, OAS, APEC, and United Nations. Films *''Air Bud'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Buddies'' (filmed in British Columbia) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (partially filmed in Vancouver) *''The Incredible Journey'' *''White Wilderness'' (partially filmed in Manitoba and Alberta) *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' (mentioned, now called North Montana) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie'' (filmed in Hamilton, Ontario) *''Once Upon a Time'' *''The Pacifier'' (filmed in Toronto) *''The Scarlet Letter'' (filmed in British Columbia) *''Slam Dunk Ernest'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Snow Buddies'' (filmed in Fort Langley) *''Snow Dogs'' (filmed in Vancouver and Calgary) *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (filmed in Nova Scotia) *''The Santa Clause'' (filmed in Toronto) *''The Santa Clause 2'' (filmed in Vancouver and Calgary) *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (filmed in Vancouver and Calgary) *''Iron Man 2'' (mentioned only) *''The Incredible Hulk'' Television *''The Next Step'' *''Gargoyles'' (the Season 2 episode Heritage takes place in Queen Florence Island in Canada) *''Phineas and Ferb'' - "Sidetracked" *''Slugterra'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series'' *''Once Upon a Time'' (Vancouver is mentioned) *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Provinces *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland and Labrador *Nova Scotia *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan Territories *Northwest Territories *Nunavut *Yukon Cities and Locations *Toronto *Ottawa *Calgary *Victoria *Vancouver *Quebec City *Montreal *Winnipeg *Halifax Attractions *Canada Pavilion *O Canada! *King Arthur Carrousel *Ice Hotel Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Canada Gallery Canada Day 2003.png Canada Day Pin.png Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin.jpg Disney Canada Day 2006.jpg Flag_of_Canada.png|The flag of Canada pixar-canada1.png|Pixar Canada logo Category:Countries Category:Halloweentown Category:Brother Bear Category:Air Bud Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Halloweentown locations Category:Kim Possible Locations Category:Locations Category:SlugTerra Category:Once Upon a Time locations